Ties That Bind
by ShakeAFist
Summary: One ring to rule them all...Magic and dark lords are not meant to be real. War is upon us. Does Sage have what it takes? Noncannon. Modern Day Universe.
1. Chapter 1

The Party

_September 22nd, 2001_

It was set to be the party of the year. Months of preparation had gone into this one night and it was expected to be spectacular. Even in the shadow of terror that had befallen New York City almost a fortnight before, the rich and prestigious of the United Kingdom and parts of Europe were set to gather, drink and make merry.

For the most part, tonight was in celebration of Lord Liam Buckley's 60th birthday, honoured anthropologist and a man who spent the most part of his life on some sort of adventure or another. But tonight was also for Sage Buckley, Liam Buckley's only niece and charge's 18th birthday. For Sage it was her debut into polite society and to celebrate the beginning adulthood.

The young woman stood facing the Victorian style mirror in her large elegantly decorated bedroom admiring the way her dark wavy hair had been intricately pinned upon her head and the way the pearlescent white of her dress complimented her porcelain skin and bright blue eyes. It was far from the relaxed look Sage would normally wear, but tonight was different as her uncle kept reminding her. She let him dote upon her knowing how much it pleased him. Liam, her father's brother, had never married and since her parent's death, became Sage's guardian. He gave her the life her parents could not, sending her to the best schools, affording her every luxury she could have dreamt. The least she could do was to humour him.

Sage was pulled from her thoughts by a rap at the door.

'Are you ready yet? We've been waiting for ages!'

Sage laughed and stepped away from the mirror to open the door to see two young men, impeccably dressed in designer suits and if it were not for their untidy hair would have looked like James Bond juniors.

'Perry, patience is a virtue. The sooner you learn that, the better.' She greeted her cousins warmly with a hug.

'Come now, we both know that is not our dear cousin's style.' Ronen interjected with a smirk. 'You look lovely this evening. The picture of a perfect lady. I almost didn't recognise you.'

Sage laughed, not bothering to act offended.

'I'm quite sure the party will be over before we get there at this rate.' Perry sighed dramatically gesturing to leave.

Soon enough the trio were riding comfortably in the back of a black stretch limousine and pulling up in front of a grand old building named "The Museum of London". There was a long red carpet awaiting them and the flashing of cameras lining it. Sage braced herself. She had never been one for a celebrity lifestyle, more so preferring a quiet life. It was why Cambridge was so appealing. She could not wait to get out of London.

'This really is a tad too much, don't you think? For a birthday party?' Sage complained, shying away from the window.

'Well, your dear old Uncle Liam is one for theatrics, is he not?' Ronen sympathised. 'Besides you only have one 18th birthday party, and it's all about keeping up with the Jones', is it not?'

'How amazing will it be to rub this in the faces of all those cows you went to boarding school with?' Perry enthused. 'I can't wait for my night. Although I doubt mum and dad would afford me something of this grandeur.'

'I hardly think you're missing out.' Sage quipped.

'Shall we?' Ronen asked, holding his hand out to his cousin.

'Let's get this over with.'

Sage did her best to ignore the lights and cameras while trying to hold an air of grace about herself.

_Just one foot at a time Sage, one foot at a time._

Inside was crowded with people; folks from the various universities and other historical institutions Liam had worked with over the years, big time investors and their socialite wives, various members of parliament, television personalities and far too many past school chums of Sage's. The hall had been decorated with extravagance and Liam had spared no expense. Most of the foyer had been cleared for tonight with glittering lights circling the ceiling, pristine banners of white silk draping from one pillar to the next and tall stemmed white lilies in clear vases surrounded by white rose petals sat on white silk covered tables. If it weren't for the ornate architecture the room would have been borderline clinical in Sage's opinion, but together it gave it an ethereal atmosphere as though it were touched by some sort of magic.

The trio moved through the crowd, offering their thanks, welcomes and other pleasantries before making a b-line for the bar.

'Miss Buckley, what can I get for ye?'

'Ethan, don't call me that. I think we've known each other long enough to address each other by our first names.' Sage said with a small smile to the young man behind the bar.

Ethan's family had worked for the Buckley's for years, both Sage and Ethan having grown up with each other from a young age. In contrast to Sage, Ethan had sandy blonde hair worn short and shaggy with too much gel worked in to the point his hair appeared darker. He was a joyful looking man, with slightly pink roundish cheeks and a strong jaw but with a mouth that always seemed to be smiling. And although he was quite attractive, Sage was constantly captivated by his eyes, blue-green wide orbs that seemed to come alight in her presence.

Sadly though, it was not to be. Her family would never allow it.

'Better make it a good one; it's your first _legal_ drink ever!' Perry whispered, distracting Sage's stare.

'Then I'll have a Mexican Stand-Off please Ethan.'

'Coming right up. And for you Mr Butler?'

'Scotch on the rocks thanks.' Ronen replied.

Perry stood up tall and straightened his jacket. 'Make mine a double.'

Ronen clipped him over the back of the head.

'You're not legal for another 6 months yet.'

'So what? It's a party! This is how my people roll.'

Sage rolled her eyes. 'What people?'

'And besides, my mum said I could have one.' Perry added with a sheepish grin, ignoring Sage.

Ethan shook his head.

'No can do Master Taggart, I'm not allowed ter serve ye anything if yer under 18. It's the law, ya know. I'm not about to get in ter inter trouble for ye.'

It wasn't often Ethan spoke up in such a way, but when he did his already thick Irish accent made his words barely distinguishable.

'Just give him a lemonade.' Ronen offered.

'In a martini glass!' Perry exclaimed. 'At least let me look the part.'

The night drew on and after another two cocktails Sage was finding it far easier to mingle with the assorted guests. She caught up with old school friends and family she'd rather have ignored and met staff from her new university which she thought prudent. After all, her Uncle had proven to her that it pays to know people. But still, the one person she was desperately hoping to see that night she still hadn't come across.

Dr Lloyd Palmer a dear friend and college of Liam's had been until recently abroad, scouring the world for treasured artefacts and answers to truths long forgotten. He was everything Sage wanted to be; worldly, educated, independent and charismatic. He had a way with words that won practically everyone over. But for all his greatness, Lloyd was a humble soul, never putting his needs above others.

And sadly it seemed he would miss the party.

After losing her cousins in the crowd some twenty minutes ago and exhausted herself in conversation Sage stumbled upon her Uncle and pulled him aside.

'How much longer must this charade continue?' She begged, finding it a punishment to enthuse anymore about finally becoming a lady or chatting about an ancient Mayan artefact her uncle had discovered some months back. She had little patience for both topics. Worst still was the idea of many socialite ladies hinting at the possibility of a number of bachelors present. Romance was the last thing she was interested in at present.

Liam let out a hearty but worn laugh before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

'The game must be played as long as the players are willing, and sadly there are many jovial characters yet to have a turn.' He answered.

Sage noticed it in his voice as well as his eyes that her uncle was tired, more so than she'd ever seen him before. When he spoke to those in his company, if he didn't have a glass of scotch in his hands, he seemed to toy with something unseen in his jacket pocket. And it wasn't just tonight his behaviour had been so. She'd noticed it upon her return from senior year in high school that summer. But tonight it seemed worse. She decided it was her own nerves amplifying the situation.

'I will start the speeches as soon as Lloyd gets here. He did mention he'd be late. Something about a special treat he'd organised. You know what he's like, always something to be done and always with a bang!'

No sooner had Liam spoken then the music overhead softened and a rain of sparks shoot down from the ceiling. The orchestra struck up a spritely tune followed by a heavenly soprano voice.

'Happy birthday to you!' the voice sang, encouraging the rest of the crowd to do so as the sparks began to fade and a hologram light show began. Images bounced off the walls as the song continued and ended in a glorious bright red 15th century dragon engulfing the room in a holographic fire causing quite the sensation.

'Speak of the devil!' Liam shouted over the noise as none other than Dr Lloyd moved through the parting crowd.

'Happy birthday old friend!' he boomed, pulling Liam, who was a good foot and a half shorter than the greying Doctor, into a friendly hug.

'Many thanks old man, so glad you could be here!' Liam cried, all tiredness seeming to wash away.

'And to you too, my dear young Sage. It has been too long I'm afraid.'

Sage hugged the elderly man warmly, her smile contagious.

'Too long indeed! What kept you this time Lloyd?'

'The world has many secrets my dear, and many reasons for me to discover them. Now enough talk of such tiresome things, it's time for merriment and I believe your uncle has a few words to say.'

'That I do, that I do.' Liam said, bustling towards the stage and called the attention of the crowd by tapping on the microphone. Several of the younger members in attendance cried out for a speech.

'My dear Buckley's and Baker's. Taggart's and Butler's. Friends, relatives, mistresses,' he gave a cheeky wink to one of the more dressed up ladies in the crowd, who's face look caked on and her fur shawl offensive, 'colleagues, politicians and paparazzo.'

'Paparazzi!' one of the photographers calls out over the crowd and is followed by a hearty chuckle from all.

'Yes, yes, forgive me, because today is my sixtieth birthday!'

Replies of _happy birthday_ was shouted as with many a glass being raised to the man on the stage.

'Alas, sixty years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable humans.'

'Cheers!' Ronin and Perry shouted from behind Sage and were echoed by many.

Liam cleared his throat to continue.

'I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like half of you half as well as you deserve.'

Dead silence filled the room. Sage looked on, baffled by her uncle but Lloyd, still at her side coughed trying to hide a chuckle.

'Secondly, I'd like to extend my congratulations to my beautiful niece and now heir who today, not only comes of age, but also into her inheritance.'

There was a raucous applause from Perry and Ronen, polite applause from most guests but wild whisperings from Sage's old school friends and family.

'Finally I have an announcement to make. As I mentioned before sixty years is a short time to live amongst you. I…uh…I have things to do.' Liam's hand once again was in his pocket and now Sage could see him plain as day playing with something small in there. 'I've put this off far too long. I regret to announce…this is The End. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell.'

His face seemed to be holding back a great sadness as he caught Sage's eye.

'Goodbye.'

And without another word, he disappeared from sight, dropping the microphone to the floor as he did so. Sage gasped aloud as the crowd broke out into very audible whispers of wonder.

'Lloyd? What's going on?' Sage questioned the older man, her face stricken with worry.

He gave her a look of pity and turned on his heels, disappearing through the crowd leaving Sage to deal with all in attendance.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legacy**

At the first convenience, Sage left the Museum, urging the driver to make haste. She was still confused and anxious. The closer they neared Liam's underground manor, the more her nerves got to her. As soon as physically possible Sage left the comfort of the car and ran up the garden path to the large double doors, each a half moon shape with a large brass handle. Ever since she could remember, the left had side bore a large deep mark, and though it had been painted over, Liam never had it fixed. He always insisted it held much meaning and was the reason he was in his position, but never explained further.

'Uncle Liam!' Sage hollered as she barged through the unlocked doors and walks into the foyer. 'Uncle Liam!'

She ran from room to room, trying to find the man in the labyrinth of tunnels that made up the extravagant hole in the hill Liam called home, and found nothing but the echoes of her own voice. Soon she came across Liam's study and saw a figure far too tall and slender to be her uncle's.

'Lloyd, where is he?' Sage begged her anxiety levels ready to peak. 'That was a stupid joke, what was he thinking? And at his own party!'

Lloyd sat in the leather business chair, slumped over a book that sat on the vast mahogany desk.

'He has gone, Sage, just as he planned to do.'

'But, the way he'd been talking about it…I never thought he meant tonight.' She resigned. 'He could have at least waited for me to see him off.'

'I think he preferred to slip by unnoticed in the end. As much as he would have wanted to see you again, it would have made it harder on him. And he really could not have delayed his flight any longer.' Lloyd spun around to face Sage and held out a large yellow envelope. 'You will find his will and all other necessary legal documents in here.'

Sage took hold of the envelope but could not bring herself to open it.

'Bag End is now in your name Sage, it is yours, as well as a certain gold ring.'

'The ring! But why would he leave me that? It was from his first dig the pair of you went on, he loved that ring.'

'He left it in your care and expects you will keep it safe and hidden. It is worth more than you and I could fathom, mention it to no one. There are those who would seek it out for their own greed, we cannot let them find it.'

Sage nodded in agreement, still dumbfounded as her newfound knowledge and responsibilities swept over her.

'I'm off to bed, 'til the morn then.' Lloyd patted her shoulder as he passed and disappeared to the wing where the guest bedrooms were kept.

Sage stayed up until the early hours of the morning, pouring through the envelope's contents. She saw Liam had left almost everything in her name, save a few trivial possessions she supposed were there to keep some of her relatives quiet and content. As much as she would have loved to have gone to bed and slept away this nightmare, she could not find her eyelids heavy enough to carry her away. Her mind was racing, wondering what she could have done to change his mind and stay. Sage was afraid to be alone right now. So many big things were about to happen in her life and she couldn't bear to face them alone.

Hours seemed to pass, the darkness of the study lifted as the first rays of light filtered through half open drapes. Soon after, Lloyd appeared his face weary and worried. Sage, still awake stared at the adjacent wall, her eyes glazed over as she leaned back in the black leather chair. In front of her beside the legal documents sat a half drunk and now very cold cup of coffee.

'Do not fret; he will be with friends shortly.' Lloyd offered, distracting her from her stupor.

'Honestly, that's the least of my worries.' She said her eyes ablaze. 'I needed him here; I'm in over my head.'

Lloyd frowned but offered no sympathy.

'I'm afraid I must leave you also, but I will return as soon as I am able. Keep that ring hidden and safe, no one must know it's where about, not even me until the time is right.'

Sage stood from the chair in a rush, banging her leg on the desk in front.

'But you just got here! Can't you stay a while longer?'

'I have many questions that need answers urgently. If it were not such a pressing matter then I would help you if I could.'

Sage raised her eyebrows in question but received a short hug and fleeted goodbye before Lloyd quickly turned and left. With such strange happenings, Sage struggled to put her mind at rest.

* * *

><p><em>22rd September 2011<em>

Cambridge had been exactly what Sage had needed. It gave the drama surrounding her Uncle's disappearance time to settle and security from the press who tried for months to find answers even she could not offer. She ignored them all and for 7 blissful years Sage took on one degree after another, allowing her mind to be filled with anything other than the modern and strange world she now believed it to be.

Now, ten years after the incident, Sage kept herself busy with the beginnings of her first novel, now nearly completed and part time work at the local University near Bag End. It had become her safety net, a place she always felt content.

She kept in regular contact with Perry and Ronen, seeing them a couple of days a week, usually on the weekends. They insisted it kept her young, to go out and leave her nerdy side at home.

As times got tougher and the financial crisis loomed, Sage tried to hold on to her staff but most were of retiring age by this time. Instead, she took on Ethan as primary caretaker of Bag End, ensuring his family security and comfort after all they'd done for her. Secretly she was glad to take him on and over time became close friends.

On this particular night, Sage had been dragged out for a pint or two against her will by her beloved cousins and Ethan. They'd been celebrating since five o'clock for Sage's birthday and slowly their small crowd doubled in size by some of the locals and other friends. Ronen had overheard some of patrons in the pub talk of strange goings on. War seemed to be on the horizon; the enemy on the move in Europe. But of course the threat was far from the borders of England and did not seem to bother him so much as it did Sage.

She was glad when Ethan had offered her a ride home and a chance to escape the awful karaoke that had started up at Perry's request.

'I don't think I could have taken another minute of it myself.' Ethan added with a cheesy grin. 'After half o' his ballad I swear I felt me ears bleedin'.'

Sage let out a loud laugh as the car pulled up outside the front doors.

'It was bad wasn't it? Thanks for tonight Ethan, for dragging me out. I think it did the world of good.'

'Anytime Sage. Have a good rest now.'

Sage waved goodbye and stepped up to unlock the front door when she noticed it wasn't properly closed. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat. She clearly remembered not only closing and locking the door before she left, but also setting the house alarm too and that was still intact. Something strange was going on.

She looked to her left, to the roses growing just off to the side and pulled one of the supporting stakes out of the earth, brandishing it like a weapon. Sage used the musty smelling stake to push the door open before slowly making her way into the foyer in a feline soft footed way. She'd completely crossed the room, not seeing a soul when a hand fell upon her shoulder. Sage let out an almighty scream, spinning on the spot, stake raised high when she saw a dishevelled looking Lloyd standing in front of her.

'Is it secret? Is it safe?' he asked with severe urgency.

'Of course, give me a moment.'

Sage tore off deeper into the house, following the tunnels to one of the rooms hidden towards the back and retuned as quickly as she could, an aged looking envelope clutched firmly in her hand. She handed it to Lloyd who tore it sharply from her grasp and crossed the hall to the parlour. The fire, still alive, its embers still burning brightly caught his attention and without a second thought, Lloyd threw the envelope into the fire.

'Hey! What are you doing?' Sage cried.

The envelope burst into flames and disintegrated in a twirl of smoke leaving behind the golden ring gifted to Sage by her uncle. Lloyd reached into the fireplace and picked it up on the end of the fire poker.

'Sage, your hand. Hold it out, the ring is quite cool.'

Sage did as she was told and gasped when the ring was dropped into her palm. She expected searing heat but found Lloyd to be right. It was barely at room temperature at best.

'What can you see?'

So strange that it was unchanged. Sage had not dared look at it until prompted. It felt fine but as she looked closer…

'Lloyd, there are markings here!'

Sage for a moment thought she heard Lloyd whispering but his lips remained unmoving. She raised her eyebrows in question before looking back to the ring.

'They look ancient, some sort of words. I can't read them.'

Lloyd's face fell and he let out a deep sigh.

'There are few who can Sage. It is a script almost older than mankind itself almost and born of a great evil. Of a land once known as Mordor.'

'Mordor?'

'I have translated it. It says: _One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_.'

Sage tried to speak but the words she chose in disbelief became cold and hard in her throat.

'Mordor is now known as Russia.' Lloyd added to try to ease confusion. 'This ring was forged in a Volcano in the Ural Mountain region once called Mt Doom. It is there that we must send the ring to be destroyed.'

'Did Liam know this? How long have you known about the ring?'

'I don't doubt that your Uncle knew as much as he told you. For some time he was sceptical as any man of his work would be. He has always been a man of cold hard fact over superstition and fancy. But his mind was slowly changed.

'I myself have had my suspicions for some time but there had been no proof. Not until the night of the party. There are few magical rings in this world Sage, and none I know can make a man disappear. The one who made this ring and all those who follow him are on the move. They know Lloyd had the ring and I do not doubt they know you have it now.'

Sage shook her head.

'If I did not know you any better I would very much find it hard to believe and talk of magic. And truth be told, I'm not sure I believe you.'

Sage handed the ring over to Lloyd, her palm open and her eyes begging but Lloyd shook his head.

'No, Sage. It must not be me. With this ring I would have too much power and no control.'

'Too much power? Lloyd, I can't do this.'

'You alone were chosen and you must bear this burden. I will help you where I can but we must act quickly.'

The silence between the two friends drew out for some time with Lloyd frowning as he took drag after drag from a cigar and Sage staring into the embers of the fireplace. Her mind was reeling. So much had passed in such a short span of time and so much to get her head around. She wasn't sure of this whole magic business but if Lloyd so strongly believed that someone was after the ring with not so innocent intentions then she truly believed something had to be done. She did not know what part she would play but she would do what she could, if not solely out of love, respect and loyalty.

'So what say you?' Lloyd finally ventured to ask. It was clear to Sage that he was growing anxious and impatient.

Sage let out a deep sigh.

'Tell me what I must do. I don't know what we're up against and I hope you'll do me the kindness of filling me in, but I'll do what I can.'

Lloyd let out a sigh and nodded.

'It is not with great joy I'm letting this happen, let me assure you Sage. There is a great evil presence in this ring, do not be mistaken and do not let it sway you as I fear it may well try. The one who created it himself is the very vision of evil. He is old and powerful and has many spies and those who devote themselves to his cause.

'While there is much evil in the world we know, He is the cause of it, or as far as I'm aware is its catalyst. He will do what He can to thwart our mission.'

'Ok, so he's not exactly a nice guy I gather. Does He have a name?'

'Indeed. It has changed over the centuries but in our time He is known as Rex Deimos.'

Sage tried very hard not to crack a smile. The name was ridiculous but Lloyd looked so serious.

'Right then.'

'I think it best if you too take on a different guise while abroad.'

'Ok, but let's not make it anything so cliché.'

'That I have already taken care of Sage, here,' Lloyd handed her from his coat pocket and series of papers and a small book. 'Your new passport, Id and other various papers that you may well need. It is all for your protection.'

'You already knew I would go?'

'Much rather I hoped but I knew I couldn't push you Sage. You've never been one to be pushed.'

Sage let out a laugh and nodded.

'It would seems times have long changed though.'

She opened up the passport and smiled.

'Grace Pryor? How unassuming.'

Lloyd let out a laugh also.

'I remember back when you were a child, your favourite doll had been named Grace by yourself. It seemed fitting. Can't be too cliché about these things can we?'

'Definitely not. Let's be honest, it's not fitting for either of us.'

Suddenly Lloyd stilled and stiffened, bringing a finger to his lips and quietly stood, brandishing the fire poker as a weapon. Sage's breath caught in her throat in fear. She'd never seen Lloyd move so quickly and she feared they been found out already. The old man stepped into the hall and swung, missing his target and hitting the wall with a thud. A voice cried out and Lloyd returned with a deep set frown on his face pulling a young man in with him by the collar.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Road Ahead**

Lloyd was less than happy and Sage more than surprised as the older man dragged in Ethan by his collar. The young man was in shock and looking sorry for himself upon stumbling across the two.

'Just what was it you think you were doing Master Grieve? Spying? Eavesdropping? Give me a good reason not to report you to the police right now.' Lloyd barked, dropping Ethan on his backside by the fire.

'I wasn't dropping no eaves sir, honest. And def'nitely not spying!' his eyes turned to Sage, wide and pleading. 'Don't let him hurt me Miss Sage, please! Don't let him send me to the coppers.'

'Lloyd, think this through. It's Ethan you've got here. He's the last person on the face of the earth that would ever rat us out.'

'What did you hear?' Lloyd ignored Sage and began his interrogation.

'Not a good deal sir. Well, something about a ring an' magic an' someone named Rex but nothin' that made any sense.'

Lloyd raised an eyebrow and scrutinised the young man for a moment before his face softened.

'I don't take kindly to those who meddle in the affairs of others but alas you have heard enough that you too shall become entangled. Sage has a great job ahead of her and seems to trust you above others Ethan; I want you to help her best you can. There will be people out there with the intent to hurt her; you cannot let this happen.'

Ethan nodded strongly and looked at Sage quizzically.

'Upon my life sir, and that of my old da's I'll do what I can.'

'Good. Now do us a favour and pack what you can for a long journey. Best make sure the two of you have some warm clothes. Things are going to get cold where you're headed.'

'Cold?' Sage questioned.

'Yes, I am sending you to the home of a dear friend of both mine and your Uncle's Sage. Lauterbrunnen is a place where you will find sanctuary and answers to questions. With any luck we may leave the ring there and hope the inhabitants can fare off the evil that approaches.'

'I've heard of that place I have,' Ethan started, 'Me ma told me and my brothers and sisters stories of that place when we were kids. There's supposed to be magic and elves there.'

Sage burst into giggles.

'Lloyd how hard did you hit him across the head?'

'He is right Sage. There dwell elves, great beings of light and much mystery. They will help you. But first I want you both to travel to Glasgow. There's a pub there called The Horseshoe Bar that I'll meet you at in a few days. I need to get organised now and visit an old friend. Be safe and be an inconspicuous as possible. We don't need the enemy to know your where about.

'Do not let your plans be known to anyone, not even those you trust. This is dangerous business.'

Lloyd said his goodbyes quickly and left. Sage was still in shock but not as much as Ethan. The two stood there for some time in silence trying to digest what had happened and had been said. But it was Ethan who made the first move.

'Guess we should get ready. Shall we meet back 'ere at lunch? Or later?' he asked finally as though in a daze.

'Let's leave at dusk. I'd feel safer if we travelled by the cover of night. We'll take your car too if that's fine. I think this Rex fellow will know my plates and be on the lookout for him.'

'Of course Miss. Pack what you need and I'll take care of the rest. Should have a bit of a nap too while you're at it.'

'Thanks Ethan, and for now, call me Grace. I can't go my name any more. Not until we're safe with the 'elves'.'

Ethan gave a nod and let quickly.

Sundown came far too quickly. While in theory the two of them were more than prepared, in her heart Sage was loathe to leave Bag End. She had no idea when she would get back and even less of an idea of what she was getting herself into. As far as she could tell, Rex Deimos was just a greedy oil tycoon type that would do anything he could to get what he wanted. At this point she wasn't scared for her life.

Sage met Ethan out in the front drive where he was finishing off packing his silver Ford Mondeo. It was his pride and joy next to the vast garden he'd created at Bag End.

'Well tha's everything Miss Sa… I mean, Grace.'

Sage cracked a smile and patted him on the shoulder.

'No more Miss anything Ethan. Just Grace.'

'Of course, Grace.'

The two finished up getting the car ready and found themselves less than eager to go. A car rumbled up the drive and met them. Perry and Ronen got out and looked at them quizzically.

'Where are you two headed?' Ronen asked.

'Yeah, and thanks so much for our invitation!' Perry added as he began to snoop.

'Oi, don' go touchin' anything!' Ethan all but yelled at him, slapping him across the hand as Perry made to unzip one of the more bulging suitcases.

Perry looked offended.

'I'm just looking! Geez!'

'So what's this all about? We were meant to have drinks tonight Sage, if you remember correctly.' Ronen ignored Perry.

Instinctively Ethan glanced around to make sure they weren't being overheard.

'Look, guys you know I'd love to but I've got important business to see to.' Sage explained, but her voice shook and showed her nervousness.

Perry and Ronen exchanged a glance.

'What is so important that it means ditching us?' Perry countered.

'Lloyd's asked a big favour from me and Ethan and I really need to get going. I'll see you guys soon though, yeah?'

'What kind of business could Lloyd send you on?' Ronen asked.

'I bet its boring archaeological stuff.' Perry mentioned under his breath loudly, meaning to be heard.

'You could say that.' Sage agreed, trying to speed them away.

'Naturally you can count us in then.' Ronen smirked. 'Beats hanging about here.'

'Yeah, all of our mates are busy this weekend. Why do you think we made plans with you dear cousin.' Perry added.

Sage frowned. Things were meant to be on the down low and she couldn't think of a good reason to get rid of her cousins.

'Look, we haven' got time for you lot to pack your stuff and Miss Sage needs to leave now.' Ethan stepped in growing frustrated.

'That's ok Eth, can't be going that far if you're driving. Got a jacket I'm sure we'll survive.' Ronen said nonplussed.

Ethan looked at Sage who shrugged.

'I guess it won't hurt for them to come as far as The Horseshoe, Ethan. If anything they can drive your car back here.' Sage offered.

Ethan was less than happy with the arrangement. They'd only been on the road for an hour and already the two young men were annoying him. In between arguing over the music and the fact that Ethan refused to play any Jay-Z (Perry's current favourite artist) or the fact that Ethan drove too slow for Ronen's liking amongst other things, Sage found herself stepping in frequently and called for silence.

'So I forgot to ask, where exactly are we taking this little road trip to?' Ronen asked, breaking the peace.

'We're heading to Glasgow. Lloyd's going to meet us there.' Sage replied, staring out the window.

'What's in Glasgow? Aside from nothing?' Perry asked.

'He wants to meet us at a pub there.'

'Always knew I liked Lloyd. Good man that one.' Perry approved with a wide smile.

'Actually guys when we get there and from now on for that matter, do you mind not addressing me by my name. Lloyd thinks for my safety I should go by the name Grace, ok.'

'What do you mean for your safety? Sage, why's he sending you there?' Ronen probed, now concerned.

'Secret archaeological business.' She insisted trying to avoid too many more questions.

They travelled for another few hours in silence. It was well and truly the dark of night by this time and the streets were much quieter. As they pulled up at a set of lights Sage looked in the side mirror and noted a black Mercedes stopped a short distance behind them. There were no discernible licence plates and the windows were tinted heavily black. For some odd reason it sent shivers down her spine and left her ill at ease. When the lights turned she tried to ignore the feeling they were being followed but after nearly an hour of keeping her thoughts to herself she finally spoke up.

'Ethan, how long has that car been behind us?'

'What car?'

'The black Mercedes. I've noticed it there for at least an hour now.'

Ethan looked worriedly at Sage.

'Can we take a detour? Just to be safe?' she asked quietly, trying not to wake Ronen and Perry who were sleeping in the back.

'Sure.' Ethan agreed but his voice shook and betrayed his confidence.

At the first available moment he took a left turn down a laneway and followed it to the end then turned back right so they weren't so far from the road they were meant to be on. Sage didn't see the black car following them, as she kept her eyes glued to the rear view mirror but all too soon she saw it pull out onto the street behind them.

'Ethan, it's back!' She whispered in a panic.

As the light ahead turned yellow Ethan floored it, revving the engine and barely making it through the light before it turned red. The Mercedes had the same idea and had no interest in slowing down and was catching up quickly.

Ethan took the next right hand turn, taking them onto the main road again not bothering to slow down and sent everyone in the car flying. Ronen and Perry woke up with a start.

'Oi! I know I told you to put your foot down, but this is crazy!' Ronen protested.

'Shut up!' Ethan yelled, concentrating on the road.

'They're still behind us!' Sage cried.

'Who is?' Perry asked, turning around seeing the car behind us.

'Don't know, but I'm sure they're no friends of ours.'

'I'm runnin' low on fuel guys, we need to stop somewhere safe.' Ethan interjected.

Sage got her phone out and immediately got onto Google Maps.

'Find the UN!' Perry squealed.

'Find the cops Sage. I don't think the UN can help us Perry.' Ronen said. 'Lloyd didn't mention the possibility of car chases did he?'

'No.' Sage admitted. 'Ethan, follow the road ahead to the roundabout and get off at Carleton Avenue.'

Ethan pushed the accelerator down hard and weaved in and out of a couple of cars ahead before making it to the very large round about. At the speed they were travelling the four could feel the back tyres fish tail slightly, but the Mercedes did not fall far behind.

'Turn right ahead!' Sage said, raising her voice over her cousin's panicked bickering.

Again Ethan spun the wheel but slowed down enough they would not over turn the car. They followed an empty street lined with trees and under the highway before they saw the building loom ahead. The Mercedes slowed down almost to a stop as they neared their destination. They stopped out front of the large building doors locked and ready to honk the horn like maniacs if need be.

Ronen turned to Sage, white as a ghost.

'Ok, Sage, what in god's name is going on?'


End file.
